Welcome to Goode High!
by Yukiko5347
Summary: I know it's overdone, but I wanna do it anyway. Annabeth goes to Goode blah blah blah. Read it anyway. T cuz I wanna. Seriously; there's no mature stuff or swearing or crap, I just don't wanna rate it K for kids, or E for everyone. I'm not all that good at romance, but I'll try. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! A someone kills a puppy and a kitty each time you don't! DO IT 4 THE PUPPIES!
1. Monday Torture

Annabeth's POV:

BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BE-BEE- I sighed as I turned off my alarm clock and rolled out of bed. It was 6:10. Today was Monday, and the first day at my new school, Goode High. I know, you're probably going "GASP! A child of Athena that doesn't like _school_?! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES~!" Well, trust me: I still like school, and I definetley like learning. It's the first day at a new school that I hate.

All the staring, whispering, and having to introduce yourself over and over again that bugs me. Sometimes, I even feel like if the world was a person, I would walk up to it and yell "YOU KNOW ME ALREADY! QUIT MAKING ME INTRODUCE MYSELF!" Before beating the Hades out of it.

Anyway, I only came here (New York City) because I have work to do on Olympus, and it's hard to keep an eye on it if I'm all the way in San Fransisco. And, of course, I missed my boyfriend, Percy. I only see him in the summer, a time where I'm usually trying to cram in all the visits to Olympus as I can to make sure things are going smoothly, or trying to fight off yet another big enemy.

After I got dressed, I looked myself over in the mirror. I had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a sea green tank top, and a grey wool cardigan that was button-up and reached mid-thigh.

I checked the clock. 6:15. I slowly trudged down the stairs and plopped myself onto a chair in the kitchen. I sighed, and layed my head down on the table with a muffled thud. After awhile, I got up opened the fridge before pulling out milk, orange juice, and fruits.

I set them down and pulled out a plate, a cup, a bowl, and a spoon, before getting out cereal and a kitchen knife. Once I got everything ready, I ate my cereal and sliced fruits, before glancing at the clock again. 6:25. I chugged down my glass of orange juice and raced to the door, not bothering to clean up.

I slipped on my grey converse before dashing out of the apartment building.


	2. Annabeth Arrives!

When I arrived at Goode high it was around 6:30. I walked towards the entrance, a few people staring along the way. I inwardly sighed. Here we go again. I stepped into the school, and immediately everybody went silent. Then a few seconds later, they all started whispering.

I heard a few wolf-whistles and rolled my eyes. Shallow dopes. I made my way to the main office, which wasn't so easy with all the students everywhere, and the fact that Goode was like a maze.

I entered, and walked over to the lady at the desk. She had curly brown hair in ringlets that reached down to the middle of her back, black-rimmed glasses, and brilliant blue eyes. "Hello. I'm new here. May I get my schedule?" I asked. She looked up, and smiled kindly.

"Sure. Your name, please?"

"Annabeth Chase, ma'am." I answered. She opened up a drawer and pulled out a folder before shuffling around in it. Finally, she pulled out a paper.

"Here you go." She grinned at me, and handed me a paper. "Your schedule, locker number, and locker combanation. Kelly and Jenny will show you around. Have a nice day!" She told me cheerily, gesturing at the two girls in a corner of the room. She then swivled her chair back around and started typing on her computer.

I turned around, and the two girls walked over to me. They were both Korean, with straight, jet-black hair. One had hair that was just shy of her shoulders, a black hoodie with a Panther at the front, beige short shorts, and black Nikes.

The other one's hair was a few inches past her shoulders, the same hoodie but a light pink, the same beige short shorts, and black Nikes with rainbow laces and what looked like paint splotches on it.

(**A/N: These are actual people, my friends to be exact. Their description, personality and pretty much everything else is all true.)**

You couldn't really tell them apart, except for the slight difference in clothing, and the length of their hair. "Can I see your schedule and locker number?" One of them asked. She was the one with the shorter hair. I handed her the piece of paper, and I noticed how the girl's voice was somewhat deep for a girl's. It wasn't Clarisse deep, but it wasn't Piper's twinkling one, either.

"I'm Jenny, by the way. She's Kelly." The second one introduced. Her voice was more normal, but there was a bit of a dull ring to it, like she was speaking in monotone or she was just bored and was droning, dragging her words. Almost, anyway. I could tell she wasn't really bored or anything.

"Oh, would you look at that. We don't have to search for your locker. It's next to ours." Kelly told me, looking up from my paper. They lead me through the bustling crowds of teens, until we finally got to a set of lockers.

"Here you go. Locker 357." Jenny pointed at a locker before Kelly whispered something in her ear.

"Uh, just be careful. You don't wanna get hurt." My brows furrowed in confusion, something I rarely do. What does she mean? I decided to voice my thoughts.

"What? What do you mean?" The two best friends glanced at eachother.

"The most popular guy in school's locker is right next to yours. There are a lot of girls after him, and he's the most hottest guy in school." Jenny informed me. They both shrugged.

"Or so they say. He doesn't look that hot to us." Kelly added, before turning around and opening her locker, Jenny following suit. Jenny looked back at me.

"Just try not to go after him, or fall for him. You'll only get hurt. He won't harm you, but he'll turn you down, like the rest of the girls in the entire school." With that, Jenny pulled out some stuff from her locker.

Suddenly, the hallway got quiet. I looked around, trying to find out what was going on. The two girls just sighed, like they knew what was going on, and they were tired of it.

"Here he comes." They droned, bored. I turned to the right, where the staring seemed to be pointing.

...

There he was. Percy, my boyfriend, in all of his brainlessness. Gods, he looked even better then I remember. He was talking with a few other people, so he didn't notice me yet. I guess I was drooling or something, because Kelly sighed and shook her head. "There it is. The 'I love Percy' look. We warned you, Annabeth. Oh, well."

But I wasn't really listening. I quickly slipped into a corner of a hallway just as he walked by, still not noticing me. I saw him open up his locker, and heard snippets of their conversation. "-Photoshopped her into the pic." One said. Percy replied with "-Know how to photoshop. Why would I?" Another kid spoke up. "To keep Riley away. Duh." Who in the Hades is Riley? Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I crept up behind him, and covered his eyes with my hands. I then asked in a fake and sickly sweet voice, "Guess who?"

They all groaned. "Look, Riley, I told you-" but he soon stopped when he turned around, pulling my hands from his face. His eyes widened in surprise, then happiness. "Annabeth!" He exclaimed, embracing me in a huge bear hug that surprised everyone.

What I'm sure surprised everyone else, though, is when he kissed me. It made everybody start whispering. Again. Gossipers, much?

**Soo? What do you think? Like? Hate? Tell me! I wanna know! I hope this chapter's long enough. Also, Riley is a real person too. She's my mortal enemy. There will be some people who will be real, and some I made up. Just because I run out of ideas sometimes. Review! It makes me happy! ^.^ Also, feel free to check out some of my other stories. Though, I advise you don't, unless you've read/watched manga/anime. Especially Gakuen Alice, PPGZ, Pandora Hearts, and watched the cartoon Avatar: The Last Airbender. See ya!**

**~ Yuki**


	3. Percabeth Reunion!

_Previously: "Annabeth!" He exclaimed, embracing me in a huge bear hug that surprised everyone._

_What I'm sure surprised everyone else, though, is when he kissed me. It made everybody start whispering. Again. Gossipers, much?_

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

I gladly returned the kiss. It had been _way _too long since I last saw him. A few months, I guess. Anyway. We would've stayed like that forever, if we hadn't been interrupted. "WHAT THE _HECK _ARE YOU DOING WITH MY _BOYFRIEND_?!" An annoying voice shrieked. It reminded me of some sort of chicken/chihuahua/harpie hybrid.

The others groaned, so I guess she was the one who they had been talking about. Riley, was it? Anyway, we all turned around to look at the irritating teen. "Riley, I'm not your-" But I cut him off. She asked _me _the question, after all.

"What am I doing with _your _boyfriend?! Last time I checked, he was always _mine_ and mine _only_. He was never yours." I answered, giving her one of my hardest glares. She seemed to falter a bit, but soon recovered. I took a few seconds to take in what she looked like.

She had wavy blond hair that I could tell was real, and reached a few inches past her shoulders at the front, but went all the way to the top of her butt in the back.

Her eyes were kaleidoscopic, but did not look nearly as beautiful or entrancing as Piper's. The girl had on a black tank top with lace on the edges, a jean material miniskirt, black lace-edged leggings, and black flats. I had to admit: she was pretty. "_Your _boyfriend? Why would he want to date a dumb blonde like you?" She scoffed. _Nobody _calls me a dumb blond.

"_Excuse _me?" I growled, stomping up to her. I was taller then her, so I towered over her, just to add to the "scary" effect. Not that I'd need it, anyway. "Don't you _dare_ call me a dumb blonde, unless you want to die, slowly and painfully..." I seethed. "In fact, you can pick any type of competition you want, anything that has to do with brains, strategies, any form of smarts, any _athletic_ course, and I promise you, I'll beat you so quickly, you would be too busy wondering what's going on, you wouldn't even have time to feel embarrassed."

She looked a little nervous, her eyes darting back and forth. "And, may I add, that _your_ blonde, too?" I smirked. _Me _the dumb blonde?

Her eyes widened a bit, like she was going "Oops. I totally forgot I was blonde." A total airhead move. She sniffed, regaining her posture. "You aren't worth my time." She turned around, stomping away. But not before calling "Mark my words, Percy, you _will_ be mine!" and disappearing down the hall. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and kissed my cheek.

"You're awesome, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

"_Anyway_..." He picked me up and twirled me around in circles. A laugh bubbled up from my throat. "What're you doing here, Wise Girl?" He asked, putting me down. I smiled up at him.

"I transferred, so I can keep an eye on my... project." I answered, giving him a meaningful look. He nodded. "_And,_" I continued, "So I can see _you_, Seaweed Brain!" He gave me a lopsided grin. Someone interrupted us with their clapping. I turned around, to see Jenny and Kelly clapping. "Well done." They said in unison. It was really starting to creep me out. "You got Riley to back off." One continued, I think it was Jenny... well, she didn't seem so bored or tired this time, though.

"Nobody likes Riley except for her little cronies, and one of them only says she does so she doesn't get bullied to oblivion." This made me wonder if this school was really as great as people says it is.

"_Ahem_." Someone cleared their throat, and I turned around to face them. There were a couple of people, and I recognized them as the people who were with Percy earlier. "Mind introducing us, Perce?" One of them asked. He had jet black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a navy blue t-shirt, grey baggy shorts, and white tennis shoes.

"Yeah! Leave us out of the party, why don'tcha?" Someone asked jokingly. This time, it was a girl's voice. She had curly brown hair that went three inches past her shoulders and were in little ringlets. The only difference with other girls' hair, is that these ringlets seemed natural. It was an interesting brown, and it had little hints of gold and shimmery blonde scattered around in it. She had naturally-developed tan skin, and was pretty tall. She wore a thick-strap blue tank top underneath a white long sleeve shirt that showed her shoulders, and looked kinda see- through.

She finished it all with jean short shorts and black sneakers with rainbow scribbles/splotches/designs on it. " 'S not nice exclude people y'know! I thought we all learned that in kindergarten!" She added, playfully.

"Guys, this is my _real _girlfriend, Annabeth." They all looked either shocked or confused. The girl from earlier grinned like she just won the lottery. I just chuckled.

"They all thought I was fake?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"They kept saying that you sounded 'too perfect to be real' and that 'I only photoshopped you in there so Riley would back off.' I don't even know how to turn on a computer! How _could _I photoshop? Why would I, anyway? Faking having a girlfriend is like dating a column of air!"

"Hey~!" The girl protested. "What about me? I knew Annabeth was real!" She exclaimed. Percy nodded.

"Right. Only Makenna believed me. Only, I don't really like her reason..." Seaweed Brain mumbled. She laughed.

"What? It's completely reasonable! If you can't even turn on a computer, how could you photoshop on it?" His friends were cracking up, and he was pouting. "Besides, you wouldn't know how to! And why would you lie, anyway? We all know Riley wouldn't care. She'd go after any guy, even if they're taken." At that, the group nodded and murmured in agreement.

That would explain why she was all happy... "I'm just glad I could meet you! I hope we become _awesome_ friends! 'Cuz right now, these guys are all I've got!" She told me. I wondered how she could only have a handful of friends. She was so nice. I was just glad that she wasn't bratty or whatever. I think she's right. We really might be able to get along.

"Aw, c'mon, Makenna! You make it sound like being our friend's a bad thing!" One guy whined playfully, and slung an arm over her shoulder. She merely rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, TJ. Besides, I thought I wasn't classified as 'friend' to you anymore." She made air quotes with her hands. The boy "TJ" had light brownish ashy-blonde (**sorry with all the blondes and browns: these are real people! I can't change how they look... well, I can, but I'm too lazy. =.=)** hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow and blue hoodie and basketball shorts.

'_Hmm. So they're a couple?_' I thought in my head. They looked really cute together, even though I just met them. The first guy groaned. "Get a room, you two!" He exclaimed. Makenna stuck her tongue out at him. TJ did too, but pulled on a corner of his mouth with a finger as he stuck his tongue out.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you, Ryan!"Makenna warned. "What with your thing for Aileen and all." She taunted. He was about to say something back, when the bell rang, signaling us to get to class.

"Hey, can I see your schedule?" Makenna asked. I handed it to her. It went something like:

**First period: English – Mr. Blofis**

**Second period: World History – Mrs. Warren**

**Third period: Honors Algebra – Ms. Langston (Algebra/math/whatever)**

**Fourth period: Physical Education – Mr. Hedge**

**Fith period: Lunch**

**Sixth period: Greek Language – Mr. Brunner**

**Seventh period: Greek Mythology – Ms. Orelli**

**Eighth period: Electives – Architecture – Mrs. Orens**

"Cool! We have some of the same classes! C'mon: let's get to English." Makenna told me, and dragged me along with her to Paul's class.

**Sooo? How'd I do? Like it? Hate it? What do I need to add? What should I take away? Tell me! I wanna know! Review, please! See ya!**

**~Yuki**


	4. Sorry

**Hey, guys! It's me, Yuki! Anyway, I'm sorry if you thought I was updating a new chapter, but I have something REALLY important to tell you: I really don't know if I should continue this story. I'm soooo sorry to all those of you who loved this, but it's just that I don't know where I'm going with this anymore. I love the PJO series alot, I really and truly do, but I feel like my work is just going down a never-ending spiral downwards; this story had been basically doomed from the start. I also have four other stories to attend to, two of which I haven't even thought about a chapter two for. I'm not saying that this is done for good, but I'm saying that I think that I should take a little break from this for a while, just so I could straighten things out a bit. So, please don't feel too bad. Once again, I'm very sorry and I thank you for your support. You're all AMAZING people. Please give me advice about this, for those of you who have gone through this. See you guys soon, and possibly on my other stories.**

**~Yuki**


	5. Guess what?

Hi peoples! Guess what today is? My birthday! Yay! It''s funny, though, because I had completely forgotten until my friend, Arielle, whom I call Arie, reminded me along with my teacher, whose birthday is tomorrow (Wednesday, June 5th).

**Our **** Conversation:**

Me: Mrs. (not telling you)

Teacher: Hmm?

Me: Two things. One, sorry, but I broke your paperclip... my book was too big... and heavy...

Arie: *Giggles*

Teacher: Oh, it's okay. I wasn't worried about it or anything.

Me: Phew. Okay. And, two; Happy Two-Day Early Birthday!

Teacher: Aww, thanks! Happy One-Day Early Birthday!

Arie: Yeah! Yuki, I can't believe your birthday's tomorrow!

Me: o.O ...What?

Arie: O.o isn't your birthday tomorrow?

Me: 0.0 Oh yeah!

Teacher: _(insert real name here but for now I'll go with) Yuki_!You forgot?!

Me: ^.^" Ehehehehe... oops...

Arie: =.= *shakes head* Only you, Yuki. Only you.

Me: _Hey~!_


	6. SOPA: Takedown Round 2

_**I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but this is important! SOPA is back!**_

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!**_ I was informed of this from cookiequeen13, who got this from Ren8Ichigo and Lazylolilpop girl. Just to let you know most of this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo. Key word: **MOST**. I edited incorrect grammar and stuff, added links, etc. Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me.

_**SOPA is back**_. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon.

That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked as well.

A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not long at all, because once this passes, then _anything_ goes.

Wattpad and FanFiction alike will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another artist. This will effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove any spaces below, and see for yourself.

2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_

blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

watch?v=j6E-YQ8hmQ0

We are not as powerless as anyone might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever. I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the _globe_. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech.

We're not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our word, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. We can stop this but only if we stand together. Please, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet! We stopped it before! Let's do it again! Come on- lets push SOPA back! Fight for our freedom!

Copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
